Their Enchanted Christmas
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: Here is the Christmas special that goes with my Beauty and the Accursed Prince story. Hopefully you all will enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Their Enchanted Christmas

 **Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Friendship

 **Rating:** T for language

Hi everyone. Since we have Christmas coming up, I had thought about doing this for our favorite holiday. We shall be seeing the rest of the residents of the castle since they weren't mentioned in Beauty and the Accursed Prince and more relationships will be seen here. I can't wait to do this. I do not own YuGiOh, Beauty and the Beast the Enchanted Christmas, or the songs. I'm doing this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Getting Together only to be

Torn Apart?

It's just a wonderful time of the year. It's Christmas at the castle. Outside, snow flutters around with the gentle wind as villagers from Yugi and Ryou's old home cross the drawbridge to the castle for there is a Christmas Party starting inside.

Deck the halls

with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

As the many families and happy couples make their way inside for the warmth, they are all excited for this occasion. There is bound to be something that'll make this holiday special this year.

Don, we now our gay apparel,

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Inside one of the corridors, Rebecca and Leon playfully chase each other as they make their way to the ballroom where everyone will be for the party.

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Standing at the top of the staircase that lead into the great room, the two young kids are amazed at the sight of the setup from the garlands on the railings of the staircase, wreaths hanging on the pillars, the great chandelier all lit up making the room bright and festive, the many tables set up with delicious dishes that Leon's older brother Ziegfried prepared, but what really caught everyone's eye is the great Christmas tree set in the very center of the ballroom.

Leaping onto the banister, Rebecca calls to Leon as she slides down with ease, "Come on, Leon!"

"Wait up, Becca!" Leon tried to follow suit but wasn't as fast as she is. As soon as he joined her, but landed on his stomach, Rebecca helps him up and the two friends run over to where a huge pile of presents are.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly." Tristan says as he sets more holly on the tables with a few landing on a couple of dishes. "There has to be much, much more holly." Tea had given him the bowl of holly so he could help spread it out, just don't go overboard.

"'Tis the season to…" Joey is following his best friend with a plate of food in hand when he saw all of the holly Tristan is spreading. "This is too much holly, Tristan!" Just then Rebecca and Leon run right past him, almost knocking his plate out of his hand. "Oi, watch where you're running kids!"

Meanwhile, the girls are finishing up with decorating the tree with Tea and Ishizu put up ornaments, Mai wrapping silk around the tree, Serenity keeping the ladder steady as Miho place a beautiful angel on the very top with the bluenette sings, "Don we now our gay apparel….Oh dear, there's no more mistletoe!" She says as she carefully descends the ladder with Serenity helping her off the last step.

"Maybe there's more in any of the other boxes. Let's go look." Serenity offers and the two go to look for any more to be hung up.

Over by the fireplace, Arthur is humming to the tune as he and Solomon enjoy a warm mug of eggnog. Hearing Rebecca and Leon laughing as they burst out of the pile of gifts, each holding one, Arthur calls out to them, "Rebecca, Leon, come away from the presents!"

Going around the tree, the two run up to the elders. "Grandpa, we both found one for each of us. Can we open them?"

"Well, just one, you two." Arthur says and the two take a seat on the floor and start unwrapping the gifts as Solomon chuckle at their excitement.

"It is good to see the kids have a proper Christmas," Tristan says as he and Tea come over since they were both done with Tea on his arm, "unlike last year."

"You are right about that." Tea agrees.

"Definitely. This is a lot more enjoyable." Joey replies as he came over with Serenity and Duke, who had been helping Ziegfried set the food on the tables.

But Arthur didn't agree. "Well, I had thought last year was nice."

"I suppose it was since I saved Christmas." Joey says bluntly.

"You?" Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Duke gape at him.

"Yes me. If it hadn't been for me, everything would not have worked out."

"Oh please. You were not much help last year since you didn't want to go against the young lord's orders." Tristan remarks.

"Not to mention you didn't want your rear roasted when he found out." Tea adds, causing Serenity and Duke to chuckle at the memory while Arthur and Solomon sigh as Rebecca and Leon join the elders since they are disappointed with what they found in the gifts they found.

"Goodness, do we have to go over this story again?" Arthur is just worn out with these two boys.

This perked up the younger two. "Story?" Rebecca and Leon are more excited about this.

"Just until someone gets his facts straight." Tristan says with a glare at the dirty blond.

"Why don't you tell it, grandpa?" Rebecca asks as Arthur sets his mug down on the side table beside the chair that is set next to the fireplace.

"That's an excellent idea, Rebecca." Malik says as he lead Marik, Ishizu and Odion over.

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Come now, Arthur. Surely you remember how Christmas was saved by yours truly." Tristan says as he made himself look heroic.

"Now, don't you be misleading the witness." Joey replies as he gets Tristan into a headlock.

"Please Grandpa, tell the story." Rebecca begs as everyone else all formed a circle around them.

Gently sitting down in the chair, Arthur agrees to tell what had happened the previous year once Tea and Mai get the two out of the headlock. "Yugi, terrified of the young lord's anger, ran away from the castle with Ryou. They went straight into a pack of wolves. But the young lord saved them. Soon Yugi and Yami, although he's Timaeus at the time, became close friends….

* * *

Now set back a year before, Tholan runs up to a few windows in the ballroom that ha yet to be dusted down, with everyone running up behind him. "Where could he be?" Ryiah asks as Tressa joins Tholan at the window.

"Who knows." Tom Thumb replies as he came up to his friend.

"We did search in every last corner of the castle." Aysen adds.

"Now I'm beginning to think he's not inside." Hermos soon joins everyone.

"Wait a moment." Tholan asks them to be quiet for a moment as he rubs the dusty away to look outside clearly. Just then the two saw that Timaeus is outside, standing in the snow, looking up at the sky.

"He's outside!" Tressa points outside.

"Perfect! There is something for them to do outside together." Aysen exclaims and the group quickly leaves the room to find Yugi.

Running through the corridors, Ryiah turns to Tholan and says, "Do you really think he's the one who will break the spell?"

"Come now, Ryiah, I've known it ever since he and Ryou first stepped inside the castle." Tholan chuckles a bit from her curious question.

"Well if anyone can help the young lord, I know Yugi can. He has such a gentle, innocent and unselfish soul who is willing to put others before him." Aysen adds as he slithers behind them with Tressa running beside him.

"That is very true about him." Tressa agrees.

Now leaving the library, Yugi makes his way back to his room when Tholan, Ryiah and the others appear right before him. "Hiya Yugi!" Ryiah greets her friend with a big smile.

"Well hello." Yugi greets them with a returned smile. "Guys, do you know what today is?"

"What's so special about today?" they all wonder what Yugi could mean.

"Today is December twenty fourth. The day before Christ…"

Yugi is cut off when Tholan speaks up and gently grabs his hand to lead him where he can go outside with Timaeus, "It's a wonderful day today. Just perfect for a morning stroll." The young teen couldn't argue with that since it's beautiful outside.

"Oh yes, nothing beats starting the day with a walk around the grounds." Aysen agrees.

"Or you can go ice skating." Ryiah and Tom Thumb add as they pretend to be skating on the floor.

"Now that sounds like fun." Yugi likes the idea the kids have given him. "Do you think Timaeus might join me?"

"Perhaps, my child."

With his ice skates and grabbing an extra pair for Timaeus, Yugi receives his coat from Elma and opens the door to see that Timaeus is sitting on the bench, looking up at the sky. "Good morning, Timaeus." Yugi waves a greeting to the young lord.

Smiling at Yugi as he greets him, Timaeus just stands out of the bench to go see him when he felt he had stepped on the solid ice the pond had become overnight, ending up landing on his back.

To see he had fallen and hit the ice hard, Yugi carefully approaches him and helps Timaeus to his feet and back to the bench. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Yugi." Timaeus rubs at the spot on his back that slightly hurt from when he landed on the hard ice.

Yugi lets out a small giggle at the taptic. "Do be careful, the icy is very slippery."

"Tell me about it."

"But today is perfect for ice skating." Yugi puts his ice skates on his feet and then helps Timaeus into his.

With their friends watching from the doorway, Yugi helps Timaeus keep his balance on the ice before he skates around a bit. "Come on!" the boy gestures the knight to join him when he noticed that Timaeus is a little hesitant.

Glancing back at their friends, Timaeus could see them giving him encouraging grins. "Go on, sir. It might be fun and you know how much Yugi loves to have fun." Tholan points out.

"Go for it!" Tom Thumb adds. With that, Timaeus smiles at Yugi to let him take the lead.

Then the others decide to go over the bridge that is high over the pond so they can have a perfect view. "Come on, just do what I do." Yugi did a simple skate move across the ice before spinning around to form an eight on the surface so he could face his friend. "It's easy, it's all about keeping your balance."

Taking a turn, Timaeus tried to copy what Yugi did but his lines were a little messy, not straight compared to Yugi's. Seeing him being down spirited when he sees his not so straight lines, Yugi joins Timaeus' side to give him a few pointers. Watching from the bridge, Tholan and the others are excited to see how well this is going for them.

Deep inside the castle as the merriment went on outside, there is a deep and low music being played in a room that is connected to Timaeus' room in the West Wing. Playing a pipe organ is a man in his mid twenties, long teal and silver hair tied low with a black hair tie that sets against his waist when he stands, aquamarine and black robes with black boots, a strange green stone hanging around his neck, mismatched eyes of gold and green, and teal markings on his face that glow at every angle. Desil, the Orichalcos Lord plays the huge instrument with his eyes closed. Playing his pipe organ puts him at ease.

Sitting on a bench behind him, is a knight in dark blue, almost black, armor, a dark blue cape with the inside being a yellowish kind of color, blond hair with a small part sticking out from under his helmet and set just right in between his deep violet eyes. The knight watches as the Orichalcos Lord finishes his song. Now that he is done, the knight applauds in a bored way since he is not a huge fan of music.

"Come now, Critias. No need to be like that." Disel turns to send the knight a disapproval expression at his behavior.

"You know I don't care for music." Critias simply leans back with his arms and legs crossed, glancing away from the man.

"Yes, I do. Now, while I was playing my pipe organ, I happen to hear some merriment going on outside. Care to take a look?" Diesel points to one of the large windows that have a view of the pond outside.

Sending him a glare, Critias gets up and looks outside to see Timaeus and Yugi ice skating with Tholan, Tressa, Ryiah, her grandfather Aysen, Hermos, and Tom Thumb watching from the bridge with Ryou, Arinnor, Dreadscythe, and Kiamos joining them. "It seems that Lord Timaeus is ice skating."

"Now why would the young lord be ice skating?" Desil ponders about why he would be doing such thing.

"Maybe because that kid is holding his hand." Critias points out.

"What? With Yugi?" Desil had heard about Yugi and his friend Ryou when everyone had spread the word about two new boys being in the castle. However unlike everyone who are thrilled that they are here, Desil is furious that they have stepped foot into the castle.

Then a thought occurs to Critias. "But if they fall in love, the spell that bratty bitch placed us under will be broken. Then we can finally return to our real selves!" Suddenly, Critias jumps at how loud the pipe organ sounds as Desil hits a few low keys.

"Oh Critias, being our old selves is beyond overrated. Before this enchantment started, the young lord never had any use of me. But now he needs my melodies to keep himself calm. So now I am his comfort and best friend. And I won't allow some peasant brat to ruin it for me!

"Now Critias, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine."

He doesn't like to do something that could upset Hermos, but Critias owes himself to Desil so he has to do what he tells him to do. "Fine, 'Master' Desil."

Back outside, Timaeus got the hang of ice skating as he playfully circles Yugi. "I finally got this!" Timaeus exclaims as he stands behind Yugi, who laughs in delight. As Timaeus gently takes Yugi's hands so they can now skate together, Critias appears behind a tree that stands right beside the bridge. He really doesn't want to do this in front of Hermos, but Critias has to obey Desil's order.

Waiting until the couple pass by where he's hiding, Critias then steps out onto the ice, takes out his sword and drove the tip into Yugi's cloak but then quickly release them so they went flying into a large pile of soft snow before quickly getting out of sight. However, as Ryou and everyone went to make sure they're not hurt, Hermos went over to Crititas. "Critias, what was that for?"

Critias looks away from his crush. "Sorry Hermos. I can't let you know anything."

Back with Yugi and Timaeus, Yugi stands up after making a snow angel. "It's a Christmas snow angel, Timaeus."

Hearing Christmas come out of his mouth, Timaeus just stares at the angel his aibou created before removing the ice skates, replacing them with his normal boots and head back inside the castle. To see Timaeus just up and leave, Critias whispers, "This had better please Desil." before getting up and heading back inside himself, leaving Hermos confused as to what that is all about.

"Why do I even bother?" Yugi asks as he and everyone watch Timaeus head inside before falling back on the snow. "He's more closed off than ever."

Joining his best friend with Arinnor staying beside him, Ryou kneels next to him. "Don't give up so easily Yugi."


	2. Author's Note

Hello my readers. I am sorry to tell you all that I am no longer in the YGO DM fandom. Back in June, my BFF got me hooked into a different series called Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph and I am deeply in love with the one best yaoi couple in that series.

Now I am still into GX, but I am out of the DM fandom. Since getting into SotE, I just can't bring myself back into YGO DM.

So for the fanfics that are not complete will be converted over to SotE. For the completed ones I'm not sure what to do with them since I put so much work into my stories. I'll keep the completed ones up a bit more longer before I do something.

I am sorry, my dear readers,

MikaYuu'sgirl

 **EDIT:** Ok, here's what I decide that would be best. I will leave the completed stories up so my readers can still enjoy them. The incomplete ones will still be converted to SotE. Please understand that I just can't get myself to work on the incomplete YGO fanfics after getting into a different series back in June. Some of you may not be happy about me doing this and I may lose some readers, but my mind is made up. So I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
